Love In A Treasure Box
by lordofazuresky
Summary: Every time Kise brings up about going over to Aomine's place, Aomine would always come up with an excuse to avoid it. It was as if he was hiding something. When Kise finally was able to go over to Aomine's place, he saw the hidden surprise which was quite unexpected.
1. Chapter 1

_If I don't come back, will you come searching for me?_

He stood up from his seat after a huge crowd of people left and with his luggage wheeling behind him, he walked along the plane aisle. His heart pounded with joy and he felt so excited that it gave him jitters.

Aomine said he would pick him up today!

"Have a nice day, sir," One of the stewardess who stood by the exit bowed with her most polite, charming smile. In return, he smiled back with a nod to acknowledge her, "Thank you."

His luggage followed him obediently as he walked out and along the passage that took him into the airport. As soon as he was in the building, he took out his phone from his pocket and turned it on.

'Ryouta, I love you. Have a safe trip back. I'll be waiting.'

That was the last text he got from the man he had fallen deeply for. Simple words - necessary or not - he felt overjoyed. With a light smile, he read the message over again before his hand left the handle of his luggage to type in a text.

'I'm here! ;D Where are you? I'll be out in a few minutes!'

Once the text sent, he closed his phone and held it in his hand. He wanted to see his reply as soon as possible. His heart was still fluttering in joy. It had been two weeks since they last saw each other but regardless of that, they still contacted each other through messengers. Everyday, despite the time difference, they both sent each other 'good mornings' and 'good nights'. Aomine was always the first and the last person he talked to and he made sure of that.

He was that special in his heart.

Sometimes, he felt silly for being such a hopeless romantic and he knew well that Aomine wasn't the same but still, he tried and that mattered to Kise.

Outside the arrival hall, he scanned around the exit to find his tall, dark skinned man but when he saw no trace of him, he walked further out with a hope that he would hear his familiar voice soon.

The phone in his hand vibrated and he was quick to flip it open to check.

It was Aomine!

He smiled happily and pressed to read his text. Maybe he was on his way or he couldn't find a parking but that was okay….

'I'm sorry. I can't pick you up today. But I'll definitely make it to tonight's dinner.'

His heart dropped drastically and slowly, he closed his phone. What was he expecting? The corners of his lips curled into a sad, small smile as he stood there - his presence unnoticed among the busy crowd.

_Or will you move on and I will become something of your past?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Aominecchi, do you know what I'm afraid of? _

_I'm afraid... of being an uninteresting person to you._

_I'm afraid... that someone else becomes more interesting than me._

_I'm afraid... that those eyes aren't looking at me anymore. _

_I want to be that sunshine that shines forever in your life. Even if my light annoys you..._

_Aominecchi, just look at only me._

Slender fingers grabbed the cordless phone and dialled the number he was so familiar with. He licked his lips as he brought the phone up to his ears. That waiting tone made his heart pound anxiously. What was he expecting out of this? A better excuse?

He turned and walked a few steps forward with his hazel eyes staring down at the floor absent mindedly.

_Click._

"Hello? Ryouta?"

Hazel eyes lifted up when he heard his lover's voice - his heart pounding harder from his name being called.

"Aominecchi …" He voiced out softly and looked up at the sunshine yellow framed clock that hung on the wall. He paused and watched the second hand ticked. "You're…"

"I know… I know… I'm late…" Aomine interrupted with an exasperated sigh and Kise could clearly imagine, that frown on his face with his hand rubbing the back of his head.

Kise stood there in silence as he listened carefully to the background sound on the other line, but the ticking of the clock on his side was a diversion. "Where are you now? What are you doing? It's been an hour and a half." He bit his lower lip and stopped himself from saying any more.

_Is this important to you? Do I still matter to you? Why are you mostly late for our dates?_

So many questions. So many doubts.

"I'm at home but I have problems with my.." Kise could hear the trail in his lover's voice, "...security alarm… So I had to fix it so it can lock."

"If you're having problems coming over, then.. let me go over. I can bring the-" The blond model gazed over to their cold dinner on the dining table nearby.

"No!"

Kise's heart skipped in surprise from the immediate answer and he furrowed his brows in frustration.

"It's a mess."

_Same old excuse._

Kise gritted his teeth. His chest ached. He grabbed his shirt in a tight fist as if to soothe himself.

"I'll be there in half an hour," Aomine continued on firmly but calmly.

Kise swallowed hard. The lump in his throat hurt.

"Ryouta?"

"Ah yeah…Here..." He replied softly. He made his shaky voice as steady as he could.

"I'll be there-" Aomine stopped, and then, as if he held the phone as far from his mouth as his long arm could reach, called out. "Ah! You can't do that!"

Kise's eyes widened at the sound of a female voice in the background and he could hear Aomine's distant voice scolding her, "Sh! Quiet down, will you?!"

"Ryou-" Aomine's voice was once again clear and loud, as the phone was back to his ear.

"Who's that?!" Kise immediately interrogated.

_I don't want to be a sunshine that fades..._

"Momoi. She's here to help." _Help with what?_ "I'll explain when I'm there, okay?"

_No. That's enough. I don't need more lies._

"No… Don't bother, Aomine," Kise replied coldly and pulled the phone away from his ear as he pressed the end call button.

_Clack!_

He slammed the phone back in its base and stomped over to the dining table. What was his lover hiding?!

The blond model leaned over with his palm against the edge of the table and his head lowered. Cold, numb, and heart aching. Why was Momoi allowed to be at his place? He knew they were close, but what did she have that he didn't?

It was fine that Aomine couldn't make it to pick him up from the airport today but at least, he expected him to be here on time for their first date after a few weeks away.

He felt hurt stab his heart.

_I miss you, Aominecchi… I miss you so much… it hurts…_

The hurt that could only be lifted by crying. He felt wrecked by the emptiness and the unfulfilled longing. Why was it that love made him feel lonelier? It didn't make sense anymore.

_I'm in love with an asshole..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Thud thud thud!_

Drops of water flowed from the tips of his blond hair down to his face. His heart raced as he took a face towel from his shoulder to wipe while he made his way out of the bathroom. Who was it that banged his door so loudly?

In silence, he stared at the front door.

"Ryouta!"

His eyes widened and his lips parted in a soft gasp at that familiar wasn't sure if he could actually face him now.

"Open the door!"

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"I need to talk to you!"

The aggressive banging shook the door against its frame. Kise ran to the door before those loud bangings bothered the rest of the tenants. He wrenched the door open. "I told you not to bother." His cold, hazel glare met Aomine's sharp and mesmerizing gaze.

Without a word, Aomine stepped in and grabbed Kise's wrists.

Kise lowered his head when he felt his back hitting the wall roughly with his wrists pinned against it on both sides of his head.

"Aomi-..Mmh..." His soft call was interrupted by a deep kiss. He closed his eyes tightly with his brows furrowed as Aomine's tongue forced in between his lips to lick against his.

Everywhere that Aomine touched - he felt tingling soreness travel down into his heart.

Kise tugged his hand free and pushed against his lover's chest with his head turned away, to break the deep, heart aching kiss.

With his pent up anger, he slapped his lover across the face and left a red mark on his dark cheek. The tight sound sent a piercing feeling into his heart, and his eyes widened as his hand quickly retreated to his chest.

For a moment he stared at Aomine who had his head turned from the impact for a few seconds. Fear crept into him with the thought of his lover's anger.

Should he apologize?

When Aomine slowly turned his head to look at him, Kise quickly looked away with his gaze lowered and fist pressed hard against his chest. He felt the pounding of his own heart as he stayed there with his back pressed against the wall.

"Ryouta…" He heard the soft, gentle call of his name with a hint of frustration in it.

_Even when you call my name… It hurts…_

"Just.. leave…" His breath became heavier from his own racing heart. "I don't want to hear anything anymore… I don't want any excuses…"

"Ryouta, just listen to me," Aomine said, his tone still gentle. His hand reached out to place it on Kise's cheek and he wiped those tears away with his thumb.

"Enough… Aomine..cchi…." He pulled away. "Why is it, that you're always late for our dates?" Tears continuously flowed down his cheeks and he wiped them with the back of his wrist and palm. "Why is it that I can't go over to your place when Momoi can? It's as if you're hiding something from me…" He added on, his voice breaking and shaking lightly.

For a moment, there was silence as Aomine stared at Kise, who covered both his eyes with his hands.

_Don't look at me… You're not supposed to see me cry…_

Kise felt his hands shake. Tears just refused to stop and his heartache lingered strongly. He knew, he couldn't face Aomine now.

"Just trust me… I'm not cheating on you or anything like that. It's just…. It's just not the right time…"

"For what?" Two years. If whatever 'right time' Aomine was waiting for hadn't come yet, would it ever?

"Ryouta, just trust me, okay?"

Trust Aomine. In the past, that had been enough to keep his doubts at bay. He loved him. Kise could not bring himself to trust without demanding a sacrifice, some type of proof. He felt petulant as a bratty child . "Then, let me go to your place. Right now."

"No. You can't. Just give me time and you'll know…"

"It has been two years!" Kise interrupted with anger.

All this time, he had kept doubts and waved it away when Aomine didn't allow him to go over to his place. It had been too many times. Then, there were those times when Aomine had to postpone their dates in the last minute.

It was as if he had another lover to deal with.

They argued about this countless times - over and over again. Now, he felt… tired of it. He just didn't feel like arguing anymore - as if running away was the best option at the moment. He felt numb and hurt at the same time. He felt frustrated that he couldn't dig anything, whatever it is that Aomine was hiding, out.

_Are you playing with me?_

He knew well Aomine loved the body of a woman. Was he an idiot to believe he'd actually be serious about a relationship with a man?

Kise, the one who was always cheerful and confident - adaptable even - became a different person when it involved Aomine. He became doubtful.

_And I've fallen too deeply for you… I can't get out…._

All these thoughts - unreasonable or not - kept flooding in his head. What was he hiding?

He didn't know what to do anymore. Those times - when he came home from afar with hope to spend time with his lover - Aomine was rarely there. Otherwise, he was late.

"I need some time alone…" Kise voiced out softly and reached out to push Aomine towards the door.

"Wait," Aomine tried to grab Kise's wrists but as if Kise knew, he deliberately dodged it, "Why can't you just listen to me?!" Aomine yelled angrily as he was continuously forced back and gave it another try to grab Kise's arm. He caught it this time and he tightened his grip. "Damn it, Kise! Stop being a brat! Just listen!" He pulled Kise roughly as if trying to shake some sense into him.

_I'm tired. It's as if these longings for you are one sided. It's as if I'm the only one giving my whole self._

"No! I hate you! Why are you even here?! Just leave already!" The brat in him yelled out as he yanked his arm back. "I hate you for breaking my heart over and over again! I hate that I've fallen…. so deeply… that it hurts! I hate that I miss you so much every time I don't see you!" He pushed Aomine hard back after every sentence as those tears of bottled heartaches flowed down his cheeks. They grew stronger as each words escaped.

_Am I still happy with you...? I want to… I really want to be as happy as we used to be…_

Aomine stumbled back out the door, "Ryouta!" The door slammed closed - its loud bang echoed the corridor.

_I really love you, Aominecchi…_

He leaned against the door with his arms pressed against his ears in hopes that Aomine would just leave. His closed eyes were burning from tears that continued to stream down his cheeks.

_Just stop…_

When he opened his eyes again, his vision was still blurred from the tears but he knew what it was that laid on the top of his shoe rack. It was a dirty magazine with a woman in a yellow bikini, bent down with her arms pressed against the sides of her breasts to make them bigger. He borrowed it from Aomine - to like something that Aomine loved - to make himself on par in interests with him.

_I just want you to look at only me…_

But still, to know Aomine looked at these magazines even when they're dating, he felt jealous.

_Will I ever be good enough for you?_

Whatever it was - out of resentment, and keen on revenge, he wanted to throw something at his lover. Something. Anything. With that decided, he grabbed the magazine and turned around to open the door again. There, he saw Aomine about to walk away.

"Aominecchi…"

He called out and Aomine turned with widened eyes. Kise saw how his lips almost curled into a smile. However, Kise wiped that away. He threw the magazine at him and made sure it hit him right in the face.

"Take your stupid magazine back!" Kise glared and slammed the door again.


	4. Chapter 4

"Good work, everyone!"

Kise walked down from the stage. It was decorated with red backdrop and hanging, colourful hearts. Today's modelling was considered simple for him. All he had to wear was a white t-shirt and jeans with a huge heart shaped pillow in hand that said 'Will you be my Valentine?'

"You did a good job today, Kise-san!" His make-up artist exclaimed excitedly. He turned his hazel eyes down at the 5'5 brunette - her eyes glowing in anticipation for his reply. Her wavy, shoulder-length hair bounced as she skipped right beside the 6'2 model.

"And it's all thanks to you, Sawari-san… You did a good job too," Kise winked with his index finger tapped on his cheek.

"Ah… Thank you!" He could see her ruddy cheeks flushed deeper and she bowed. Obviously, she was flattered by his response. "Have you eaten? Do you want to join us for supper?" She asked as she straightened up. Her tone of excitement was still there as those green eyes stared up at him with a small smile - as if she was hoping he'd come.

"Hm…." Kise pursed his lips with a hand on his stomach. Did he eat before he came? No. He didn't have much appetite ever since he kicked Aomine out of his apartment and that was two days ago. Temptation engulfed him. He wanted to go with his crew for the sake of staying away from home.

Somehow, in that small apartment, he still felt lonely. All he could think about was Aomine and it was drowning him.

What made it worse was Aomine's text spamming. Every time he heard the message tone, he was afraid to check.

'Ryouta, I love you.'

'What are you doing now?'

'I really miss you.'

'Why aren't you answering me?'

'Good morning, Ryouta. I love you. Text me back.'

'Did you eat your lunch?'

'I'm off work early today. Do you want to meet?'

Kise felt cold hearted. He didn't reply to any of those texts. He needed time before he felt like he wanted to restart everything with Aomine. Perhaps, tomorrow he would call him.

"Kise-san?"

His distant gaze focused again on Sawari and he chuckled to hide the disturbance in his heart. "Sorry, I was trying to remember something."

"It's alright!"

"For supper… I think I'll-" He was about to agree when his phone rang. His gaze turned to his sunflower yellow flip phone and the first person that came to his mind was…

"Aominecchi…" He whispered.

"Eh?" Sawari tilted her head, her brow raised in confusion.

"It's nothing," Kise smiled down at her, "I'll go for supper," He added on as he made his way to his phone.

"Really?!" She beamed.

"Yeap! Go pack up first," He smiled when he looked down at the screen. It wasn't his lover who had called after all. He wasn't sure why, but he felt disappointed and relieved at the same time.

He flipped open his phone and held it to his ear.

"Kise."

"Kurokocchi! Hi! Did you miss me?!" He blurted out cheerfully. He paused when he heard the loud background on the other line,"Ehhh… are you in a nightclub? Why wasn't I invited?" He pouted until he heard another familiar but distant voice.

"If you have balls as big as a basketball, you should go to the doctor you know…"

"Shut it, Aomine! You're annoying! My balls are fine!" Kagami growled angrily, "Tetsu, give me the phone!"

"Okay," Kuroko replied monotonously.

Kise stood in silence - his lips no longer curled into a smile.

"Oi, Kise! Come get your man!" Kagami said loudly, "He isn't going home unless you're here!"

"Just leave him there then," Kise replied, miffed.

"Are you stupid? Whatever it is you had with him, deal with it. You can't run away forever!"

"Are you a virgin, Kuroko?"

"No, Taiga took it away."

"Oh wow, Tetsu! Why don't you tell him the details, while you're at it?" Kagami yelled sarcastically at a distance from the phone. Kise couldn't help but snicker at him.

"Sure. So what happened was…"

"Tetsu, shut up. Let me deal with this first." Kagami's voice became clearer and Kise knew he was back at the phone, "Come bring this idiot home. You can't just leave him here and we can't take him home 'cause he's a stubborn bastard!"

"Alright! Alright!" Kise frowned and sighed softly, "Where?"

"The usual. Rumors."

"I'll be there in 30 to 40 minutes," he confirmed, as he moved his eyes to the clock.

"Mm. Okay."

"Sawari-san," He closed his phone and turned to the petite lady who was picking up her make-up.

"Hm?" She turned to look at him.

With an apologetic smile, he bit his lower lip, "I'm sorry but something came up…. I can't go for supper with you guys tonight…" He said and quickly clapped his hands together, "So sorry," He bowed his head with his hands in front, "I'll make it up next round. I promise."

"It's okay!" She responded, her voice still as cheerful, and he lifted his head up to look at her. She smiled gently at him and then pouted playfully, "But you're treating next round."

Kise laughed lightly and nodded, "Definitely! And uh… can you tell Jun to call a cab for me? I need one now."

"Sure thing!" Sawari nodded and dropped her things on the dressing table, before she turned to walk away, "Juuuunnnnnn! Where are you?!"

While Sawari walked away, Kise was already on his way to the changing room.

_Ahominecchi…_

"Here," He pulled out a few notes and handed it to the cab driver. Without waiting for his change, he opened the door and got out.

As he closed the door, he looked up. The glowing, neon green sign said 'Rumors' in a cursive font. A few people stood outside the dark, tinted doors; some were smoking and some texting away on their phones.

He pushed open the door. Loud music, booming from huge speakers, greeted him along with the sour stench of smoke and alcohol. Colorful lights with different LED patterns flashed by quickly. The dance floor was crowded, mostly with tipsy and drunk people. Knowing well, where they were, he walked around the dance floor to the bar at the side.

His gaze scanned around that area and he quickly spotted Kuroko's baby blue hair. At the same time, Kagami spotted him and waved him over. In return, he waved back and made his way towards them.

"Hey!" Kise almost yelled so the music didn't drown his voice. Kuroko looked up with hands wrapped around his vanilla shake while Kagami drank in a shot before he slammed it down with a satisfied sigh. "Take him!" The red head and smacked Aomine's back.

Kise watched his drunk lover turned on his bar stool. At first, the drowsy looking man looked at Kagami and then to Kise. The moment he did, he smiled and pushed himself up. The blond model was quick to be by his side to support his stumbles.

"Ryouta…" Aomine wrapped his arms around Kise's shoulders and held him tight.

"Aominecchi…" Kise had his chin rested on his lover's shoulder and stared at Kagami who looked back at him.

"Let's bring him home... " Kagami said before Kuroko added in, "His home."

That was when Kise saw how Kagami smacked Kuroko with the back of his hand with a 'are you serious?' look on his face.

Kise nodded silently with a wonder what they actually knew.

"I'll call a cab," Kuroko walked away with Kagami glancing at Kise, "Will you be alright here with him?" He asked loudly and Kise nodded in return.

Kagami gave him a thumbs up and jogged after Kuroko.

"Sit down..." he said with his lips near to Aomine's ears and guided him back on his stool. Aomine stepped back and flopped down but before Kise could put away, Aomine grabbed the back of his head to pull him close.

Kise felt his tight embrace and he brought a hand up to rest on Aomine's arm. His heart felt sore again. The ache quickly spread out through his chest.

He pried his lover's arms off him and stepped back.

His hazel eyes shifted back to the bartender and knocked on the counter to get his attention before he pointed down at Aomine. The young bartender nodded and wrote the price down on a white piece of paper.

With the flashing lights in the dark, it was difficult to see and he squinted his eyes.

¥7,236

_Seriously?_

Piercing glares were shot towards his oblivious lover who was wobbling on his seat. With a heavy sigh, he reached to his pocket and was about to pull out his wallet when Aomine grabbed his arm. Kise watched Aomine who shook his head and stood up again. While he reached to the back of his pants to take his wallet, he wobbled back, "I pay… how much?" He nodded towards the bartender who lifted the paper up again.

Kise had a feeling those numbers made no sense to Aomine who took out his wallet and tried to look at the numbers on his money. At the same time, he tried his best to stand straight. With a nod of confirmation, he put the money back in his wallet and waved it at the bartender, "Here…" He said and put it on the counter.

"Uh… Aominecchi…" Kise trailed softly as he watched his lover who stumbled away. The bartender looked from Aomine to Kise who smiled apologetically. "I'll pay," He pointed to himself and took his wallet out to take the right amount of money to pay the bartender. As he handed the money to him, Aomine bumped into chairs which dragged, screeching, across the floor.

While he waited for his change, he took Aomine's coat and wallet from the bartender. "Thanks," Kise mouthed when he took the receipt and change which he stuffed deep into coat pocket.

By now, a few people were watching Aomine, who happened to be talking and bowing to a chair he had bumped into, in amusement. Kise hurried over and draped an arm over his shoulders.

"Ryouta…" Aomine looked at his lover, "You know what they should install on stools and chairs?"

"What?"

"Boobs. Then maybe my butt wouldn't feel painful from sitting, you know."

This man was giving him a headache but at the same time, he wished he could record every bit of nonsense he was saying. "Come on, idiot.." He led the taller man out of the sour-stenched place.

Outside, the cool, fresh air greeted them like a saviour. Kagami ran to them and draped Aomine's other arm on his shoulders to help Kise with his heavy weight. "We called a cab, and we told him where to go already. When you reach there, go up to the third floor, 3D," their red head friend looked over at Kise who nodded silently.

Should he go along with it? He was going to Aomine's place - a forbidden place for him.

The car door closed, and there he sat in the back, Aomine's soundly sleeping head on his car moved and he looked out the window. His heart raced in anxiety and he swallowed slowly. What was Aomine hiding? He would find out soon.

Another lover?

If he saw a woman in his apartment, what should he do?

His fingers played with the hem of his beige coat idly, his mind wandering far.

Within twenty minutes, the cab stopped in front of a five storey apartment complex. Kise paid the driver and prodded Aomine out.

They used the elevator up to the third floor and when they reached 3D, Kise leaned Aomine against the wall and fumbled around in his lover's coat pockets for the keys which he heard jingling earlier. At the same time, he tried to keep Aomine - who kept sliding to the side - upright before he dropped

When he found the set of keys, he tried a few before he finally got it right. He pushed open the door to find the dim lit living room. So far, there was no one who came to greet.

He turned back to Aomine and helped him in, "We're here…" He said softly.

Aomine willingly leaned against Kise as they walked in. "I feel like crap…" He groaned and rubbed his forehead.

The door closed and Kise looked around. It was silent. He heard the ticking of a clock somewhere but he didn't bother to look for it as he brought Aomine towards one of the doors. One was opened which revealed the master bedroom and he assumed it was Aomine's.

"Come on… Lay down and sleep…" He gently put his lover on the bed, and Aomine weakly dropped on his side. Kise switched on the night lamp that stood by the bedside and the orange ray lit up the dark room.

Kise straightened up with a heavy sigh and his gaze turned away from his lover.

Should he leave?

"Am I really that troublesome, Ryouta?"

He turned his gaze back at Aomine who was already staring up at him with his cheeks flushed from the alcohol. Indeed, he was troublesome - making him come all the way here to deal with his drunken ass. Of course, Kise still felt a bit pissed about what happened earlier when he came back to Tokyo but he just couldn't leave his lover alone at the bar.

"I'll go get some water for you…" He dodged the question and turned on his heels when he felt a tight grip on his arm.

"Ryouta…" He heard his lover's voice before he felt himself fall back on the bed, "Uwah!" He gasped. Aomine's sudden strength pinned him down on the bed and his body hovered over him.

"Am I… really so troubling to you?" Aomine asked again.

Kise stared up at his lover, "You're drunk… Get off me," He pushed against Aomine's chest.

The weight pressured more against him, "I am… So you should answer quickly before I lose my temper…"

Hazel eyes turned away from Aomine's blue orbs. No, he didn't feel like arguing with him now. However, Aomine pursued. He grabbed Kise's chin with his thumb and index finger, "Do you… hate me, Ryouta?" He asked softly and forced him to look back.

"Aominecchi… Stop…" Kise frowned and grabbed Aomine's wrist. "Get off!" The other hand moved up to push the bigger man's shoulder.

Aomine growled angrily and grabbed Kise's wrists in one hand. "Stay still…" He said, soft, but harshly, his voice raspy as he pinned his hands above his head. Kise's heart pounded hard. His breath became heavier as Aomine leaned down to kiss and suck the side of his neck. His long, dark fingers started to unbutton his lover's white shirt and then roughly pull it down to reveal his fair shoulders.

"Stop…" Kise sighed out - his body felt weak from Aomine's kisses. "Nnh!" He jerked when Aomine sank his teeth on the spot he kissed. It was… arousing. He felt hot. Why was it he was so easily affected by Aomine's touch and kisses?

Was it because it had been two weeks since they last did it?

He missed his affection - even this kind - rough and painful.

"Ao…" He turned his head to the side to expose his marked neck as the man hovering over him moved his lips up to kiss his ear. He felt his belt loosen and he shivered from the lick on his lobe.

"Ryouta… You smell so good…" Aomine sniffed and whispered, "It's making me hard…"

"Hnnh…" Kise tensed harder when he felt Aomine's fingers pulled down his pants and grabbed his cock with his thumb rubbing his slit. He was already quite aroused then by his teasing and Aomine smirked. "Aominecchi… stop…"

"But why…? You're already this hard…" Aomine chuckled darkly and pressed his nail against his slit hard.

"Ngeh…" Kise jolted from the sharp pain and tugged his hands which Aomine pinned harder on the bed. "Let go…"

"No," Aomine firmly said and turned him on his stomach. His white shirt was pulled down to his forearms and the sleeves were then used to tie them up tightly. His body jerked back as Aomine pulled his pants down - its fabric grazing his sensitive skin - to expose his ass.

His lover lifted his hips up and slipped his hand down under him to grab his erected started stroking quickly.

"Ha… ah…" Kise closed his eyes tight and gasped in pleasure. He felt the pressure in his member from the fast strokes and for a moment, Aomine stopped to spread his pre-cum around his tip. "Not yet…" His lover whispered in his ear, his breath hot against his skin.

Kise felt Aomine's weight lifted off him and the sound of his belt loosen. He laid there on his knees, cheek pressed to the bed. Unable to turn easily, he watched the wall in front of him. Movements from Aomine's shadow showed that he was stripping in a hurry.

A drawer was opened and then closed but he didn't bother to see what Aomine was doing. He was aching for more. A bottle of vaseline then landed beside his head.

When he felt Aomine's weight on him again, he tensed. He had his fingers pressed against his cleft and slowly he nudged in.

"Ah!" He jerked when his lover decided to slam in once the tip of his finger was in. "H-hurts…"

"That's what you get for being away…" Aomine grabbed the back of his neck tight and leaned down to lick his cheek while sliding his finger in and out of him quickly, "... For so long…"

"Nn…nnh….Aomi...ne...cchi…" He moaned lewdly when Aomine added the second and third finger in to spread him wide while he trailed his kisses along his bare shoulder.

After a few more thrusts with his fingers, Aomine pulled them out and lifted himself off him. Kise swallowed hard and tensed when he felt his bum cheeks spread and the tip of Aomine's warm erection against his entrance.

With a grunt, Aomine pushed in and Kise clenched his hands with a soft cry, "Ahh…" He arched his back, the pain shot up to the small of his back. "Don't.. move…"

"Shut up and take it…" Aomine slammed the rest of his cock in up to the hilt.

"Hnn!" Kise jerked with his tongue pressed against the top of his mouth hard. Aomine grabbed his arms and lifted him up but kept him bent. "Mmh… So tight…" He moved his hips and slid his cock in and out of Kise's entrance quick and hard.

"Ahh… Ahnnh…" Kise's body rocked back and forth from Aomine's thrusts but when his spot was hit, he gasped and shuddered hard.

"There…?" He felt Aomine thrusted into the same spot again and he trembled hard. It was as if Aomine was smirking while he hit it over and over again.

Pressure build tighter in the tip of his cock and he said in between his heavy breathes, "I… I'm…"

"Not yet…" Aomine knew and grabbed his slit to stop him from releasing. It was painful yet he was drowning in pleasure.

Tears streamed down his cheeks as he panted hard, "Ah…. Dai…. Daiki…"

Aomine pulled out and Kise jolted from the sudden emptiness in him. He was flipped on his back again and with his legs held wide to expose his erected pre-cum covered cock. His vision blurred from the tears but he could see Aomine's features bathed in the orange ray of his night lamp. He was panting as hard as him. "Say that…"

"Mmh… Ah!" Kise arched his back with his head craned back and pressed on the bed hard when Aomine slammed into him again with his hand grabbing his cock again to stop his release. "... Again!" Aomine continued as he thrust hard and made sure he stayed at an angle that reached his spot.

His hand moved over to the blonde's hazel eyes and covered them, pushing his tilted head back more to expose his neck which he then leaned in to kiss and bit his Adam's apple. Kise felt hot and sweaty as they rubbed against each other - skin against skin. "Daiki…"

Kise's lips kept parted to gasp and moan in pleasure with Aomine's rough thrusts and his hand released his cock.

"I love you, Ryouta…" He breathed warmly against his neck and grabbed his chin to kiss him deeply - his tongue forced in between Kise's lips.

The blond's breath hitched and his body jolted as his warm, sticky cum shot from his slit. It stained both their sweaty bodies. That was when Aomine lifted himself up and spreaded his legs more. His pace fastened and he lifted his head up with his eyes close, grunting softly, "Almost… there…"

His pelvis slapped hard against Kise's bum cheeks as he moved faster - his cock squishing in and out of Kise's wet entrance.

"Ha… Ha…." Kise swallowed hard when he felt Aomine's hot release inside him and with a satisfied smile, Aomine fell on top of him, both still breathing hard. "Ryouta…. Don't leave me…" He said softly and buried his face on the side of Kise's neck.


	5. Chapter 5

He didn't remember when he fell asleep but the next morning he woke up from the sun's blinding ray. With a groan, he propped up on his elbow while the other hand shielded his squinted eyes.

"God…" He winced when he moved a little. His whole body was sore!

_You could have been more gentle, you know…_

He sat up carefully and turned to glare at his lover. "Stupid man…" He narrowed his gaze and turned to the drawer by his bedside. He opened it and fumbled about to search for something he could use on his lover as a small revenge.

"…" He opened the cap of a black marker and wrote on Aomine's forehead with hopes that he won't wake up in the middle of it.

**バカ** (Baka)

Kise recapped the marker and threw it on the pillow before he pushed himself off the bed to go get himself cleaned up.

Then, maybe after that… he definitely should leave.

An hour later, Kise put his coat on, eyes watching his sleeping lover. Last night, he was pretty hard on the alcohol and he assumed that this idiot might wake up with a huge headache.

As much as he felt like he was still hating on him, there was something in him that still cared greatly. With the thought of getting an aspirin and a glass of water to put by his bedside, he opened the door of the bedroom to walk out.

He looked around. It was as silent as it had been last night. Why was it that Aomine always stopped him from coming over? He rubbed the back of his head as he made his way to the kitchen.

He opened the fridge and looked in. There were a few ingredients that he could use to whip up a few decent dishes.

Should he leave something for Aominecchi to eat before he left? He doubted he could do much with a hangover.

"Hmm…" He reached out towards half a cabbage but stopped midway when he heard a shuffle by the kitchen door frame.

"Papa… I'm hungry…I want cereal..."

_Eh? Papa?_

Kise's heart skipped a beat when he heard an unfamiliar voice - a kid's voice nearby. He straightened up and turned his head to where the voice came from- by the kitchen door.

_Eeeehhhh?!_

His eyes widened in surprise.

Dark blue hair with the same haircut and big blue eyes that stared back at him in confusion. His skin though was a lighter colour compared to Aomine. It was a mini Aomine…

"Who are you?" The little one asked and squeezed his teddy printed bolster tight. It wasn't fear in his tone, though. It was more of a curiosity.

Confusion clouded Kise's mind as questions flooded his head.

"Who… are you?" He asked as he stepped back to close the fridge door.

_Was this Aominecchi's little secret?_

_Was this why Kuroko wanted him to be here?_

With a huge grin which reminded him so much of his lover, the little boy said happily, "Aomine Hideaki! And yours?!"

_Aomine… Hideaki…_

"Eeehhh?!"


End file.
